Searching for Trish
by restlessxwritings
Summary: When Trish goes missing, Jessica will do whatever it takes to find her.


**Notes:** Written for the prompt _Missing Persons_ at Ladies Bingo Round 6. WC = 880

* * *

Jessica knocked on the door to Trish's apartment. "Open up" she called through the door. She'd been trying to reach the blonde all afternoon, ever since Trish had failed to show up for lunch. It wasn't like the other woman to blow off plans; that was Jessica's role in their relationship.

Deciding to let herself into the apartment, Jessica tested the knob. She was surprised to find it was unlocked; she'd been expecting to have to break the door down. Trish was not the sort of person to ever leave her door unlocked, so immediately Jessica sensed something was wrong.

Glancing around the apartment only confirmed Jessica's suspicious that something was awry. Furniture was turned over. A coffee table was broken, and there was blood mixed in the with the glass. Trish's cellphone had been knocked to the floor and the screen was cracked.

"What the Hell?" Jessica said to herself. "Trish!" she called out, searching the apartment. Once she was sure the blonde wasn't there, she picked up her cellphone. She debated her next step for a few seconds, then dialed the police.

* * *

After Jessica spent a good 15 minutes on the phone with the police, she finally managed to convince someone to come investigate. She sat on Trish's couch (which was missing a cushion) and waited for the detectives to show up. Two finally did after almost an hour. "It's about time" Jessica said when they stepped into the apartment. "Did you decide to go for a tour at the Statue of Liberty on your way here? Or was there just a long line at the donut shop?"

Both detectives groaned, shooting each other other looks that said I'd rather be anywhere but here. "Why don't you tell us what you know?" said one of them after a minute.

"I don't know anything!" said Jessica. "That's why I called you." She took a deep breath, willing herself not to punch a hole in the nearest wall. Trish's apartment was already trashed enough. When she had calmed down a bit, she went over that afternoon's events - starting with Trish failing to show up for lunch and ending with her calling the police to investigate.

The detectives looked around the apartment for a few minutes, not really doing anything as far as Jessica could tell. Finally, they wrote down her phone number and said that they would call her if they found anything. Then they escorted Jessica from the apartment. After securing the apartment with crime scene tape, they took the elevator to the lobby.

Jessica waited until the police had left, then headed back up to Trish's apartment. Ducking under the crime scene tape, she glanced around the place. She hoped she'd find something the police had missed.

Making her way into Trish's bedroom, she saw that the room was trashed as well. Sitting down on Trish's bed, she willed herself not to panic. She was a private detective; she found people all the time. Surely she could find Trish. She just had to look for some clues.

As the brunette stood up, her boot became tangled in the blankets that were half on the floor. She cursed as the blankets came fully off the bed. When she'd recovered from almost falling, she moved to pick up the blankets. As she did so, something fell out from between the sheet and the duvet.

Picking it up, Jessica saw it was an inhaler. One that she recognized. "Simpson" she muttered in annoyance. If he had hurt Trish, she would kill him.

* * *

It took all night, but Jessica tracked down the seedy little hotel where Simpson was holed up. She waited until he left, presumably for work, then forced her way into the hotel room. There, she saw Trish handcuffed to the bed. Memories of finding Hope Shlottman came flooding back. Pushing them aside, Jessica tried to focus on helping Trish.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked the blonde. She used her strength to snap the chain of the handcuffs, freeing Trish.

"I will be" said Trish after a moment. "Simpson just went nuts. He showed up at my place and started trashing it when I wouldn't go with him." She gestured to her back. "I fell against the coffee table and he dragged me here."

Jessica lifted up Trish's shirt. Glancing at the other woman's back, she saw it was covered in a large bandage. Carefully peeling the bandage away from Trish's skin, she saw several cuts. "I'm going to kill him" she said after she'd put the bandage back in place and pulled Trish's shirt back down.

Trish shook her head. "No" she said. "I won't let you kill for me again. We'll turn him into the police."

"He is the police" said Jessica cynically. Then, with a sigh, she said "Fine. If that's how you want to do this." Trish hadn't told Jessica how to handle Kilgrave, so Jessica shouldn't tell Trish how to handle Simpson.

"It is" said Trish. "It's the right thing to do."

"Well, let's get you to a hospital" said Jessica. "Because some of those cuts look nasty."

Trish nodded. As Jessica helped her friend up and towards the door, the blonde said "Jessica?"

"Yeah Trish?"

"I'm glad you were the one to find me."


End file.
